Turn of events
by SPNlovur14
Summary: What would happen if Elena, Stefan, Damon, Bonnie, and Matt stumbled across the cullens baseball game, PS: After Klaus, Katherine and all that! Read and find out!
1. Meetings

**AN: Hello VD and Twilight lovurs well the desription explained it: Characters from VD: Elena, Stefan, Damon, Bonnie, and Matt are traveling in Forks and happen to stumble upon a Cullen baseball game oooh what happens? I would like to thank my friend Lexi for forcing me to read twilight and Team Edcob4 life for being my first fanfic friend :) well enjoy and review after!!! PLZ!! Also this is my first fanfic verrry nervous! **

The wind rustled past us as we walked down a street my hand was linked with my soul mates as I gaze into his oak eyes that meet my lazuli eyes

and spark and we both smile as the wind ruffles his dark curls and my pale hair stays as I glance at bonnie (who was turned by Damon long story)

walking side by side in the middle of Matt with his hands in his pockets staring at the green trees (He was turned by me after we exchanged too

much blood and Bonnie accidentally killed him another long story) and Damon gazing into space his dark eyes avoiding everyone else with Bonnie's

soft brown eyes happy and her ginger curls done properly and loaded with hairspray we worked on for about two hours

"Bonnie have you talked to Meredith at all?" I ask her and she smiles

"Yes last time I talked her and Alaric were touring Islamic cultures living up the historics"

she grins and I smile, Meredith had gone to live with Alaric Saltzman after we graduated and dealt with Katherine, Klaus, and the old ones Damon

decided to stay with us but I knew he was miserable acting so human he even tried animal blood and quit within the first two weeks we now lived

in a small town found in Washington called Forks Stefan was thinking of attending the high school but I thought it'd be better if we just laid low for

a bit. Stefan freezes as we cross a path with a fragrant scent and Damon takes a defensive position along with his brother as a huge blast of

thunder sounds and Stefan pulls us down another path into the woods where we hear laughing and a bit of bickering then some more laughing

when I actually listen I hear the faint beat of one heart

"C'mon" Damon smiles his trade mark smirk

pouncing up into the trees

"Damon" Stefan hisses following up

I look at Bonnie who's face is now blank and I know the look she had it in the graveyard the first day of school

"Bon?" Matt touches her arm softly

"Matt no" I whisper smacking his hand lightly before it can make contact with her skin

"Whoa" Bonnie snaps out with a smile

"Your gonna like this Elena" she smiles her small face lighting up

"Stefan and Damon Salvatore get down here!" I hiss and hear chuckling

"Elena watch out!" Bonnie says as Stefan pounce's sending me to the ground and I growl as my hair gets tangled in weeds and twigs

"You will be sorry" I growl and he laughs lightly and jumps off me extending his hand and helping me up

"Come here" Bonnie pulls me to the side and starts pulling the stuff from my hair

"Now come here" she leads us through the trees into a an area where a family that I recognized the sent from is lined up they were all beautiful as

beautiful as us,

There were three blondes, Good,

Three brunettes,

and a boy with bronzed hair and his arm protectively around a girl with brown hair covering her face as she looks away a wind blows her scent into

my face and my eyes widen it was an amazing freesia scent mouth watering but Stefan taught me control

"Where's Damon?" I breath to Stefan who shrugs,

I noticed that even from a far I could see they all had matching golden eyes

I turn to see Bonnie's face blank and pale once more and one of the brunette girl the smallest one's face resembles Bonnie's face

"Matt I said don't. touch. Her" I growl as he's about to softly touch her arm and he turns away,

finally Bonnie and the brunette start laughing and turn to each other with wide smiles on their faces

"Hi" Bonnie waves and the other girl bounces happily over to us Boy was she energetic!

"Were new" Bonnie smiles

"Bon?" I whisper

"Oh! Sorry Lena" she smiles touching my arm

"Elena this is Alice we both have precognitions isn't that so cool!" she squeals

"Alice Cullen" Alice extends a small hand to me

"Elena Salvatore" I shake her hand with a smile

"So Bonnie how did you get your power?" Alice smiles turning to Bonnie

"I was a witch before I was turned" she nods

"Introduction time" Bonnie smiles grabbing Matt and pulling him over

"This is Matt Honeycutt" she smiles

"Hello" he smiles shaking her hand politely always the gentle man

"And this is Stefan Salvatore Elena's husband" she grabs Stefan's arm and he smiles and shakes her hand politely

"Now my introduction's" Alice squeals running back to her family _Fast _and we follow

"Where did your brother go?" I whisper to Stefan "I don't know" he shrugs slightly worried and we arrive at the other side with Bonnie ahead

"This is Rosalie" she points to a beautiful blonde holding a bat and a baseball cap over her golden hair,

hers was a bit shinier than my pale hair that still included twigs and leafs

I smile fixing my hair which makes her laugh a bit

"This is my husband Jasper" Alice points to a male blonde who looked as if he wasn't breathing but he was spinning a bat around

"This is Carlisle" she points to an older blonde with his hair slicked back

"His wife Esme" she points to one of the brunettes with her hand linked with Carlisle's and a motherly smile

"Rosalie's Husband Emmet" she points to a burly man who looked like a serious weight lifter

"Aaaand my brother Edward with his girlfriend Bella" she points to the bronze haired boy and last brunette

who I suspected to be the human

"Ah!" I yelp as a hand touches my shoulder and Bonnie giggles as I turn and find Damon with his smirk

"Jerk" I mutter and hear Stefan trying to hide his laughing

"Yeah these two idiots are Stefan and Damon Salvatore" I introduce them

"And this is Elena Salvatore, Matt Honeycutt and I am Bonnie McCullough" Bonnie introduces us

"Where are you guys from?" Carlisle asks us

"Um Fell's Church, Virginia" I answer

"Nomad's?" Esme asks and I shake my head

"No it's just um it's a really long story" I smile not wanting to explain how I was "Resurrected" by Angels

"We'd love to hear if you would explain" Esme smiles

"I thought we were in the middle of a game" Emmet whines

"Emmet manners" Esme scolds and I laugh lightly

"Were sorry" I smile while Bonnie and Alice are talking about their powers off to the side

"No we were just ending, Alice was seeing something" Esme says

"Would you like to come to our home?" Carlisle offers and I nod along with Stefan and Matt.

**Weeeeell did you like it???? Well review!!! Tell me what you think!! Remember first story Verry Nervous :) **


	2. Shopping!

**Thanx for the awesum reviews and Suggestions i just couldn't leave you hanging sooo Chapter 2 Yay!! **

**~VDlovur13**

We followed the Cullen's home in Damon's black Ferrari and he raced down the unpaved path

"Slow down!" Bonnie screeches hanging on to me with her nails clawing into my flesh

"Bon your cutting me" I laugh

"Damon slow down" I roll my eyes

"Ladies do you not remember we _are _vampires we don't die" he glances at us in the rearview mirror raising his sunglasses showing a dark gaze

"Who cares it's still scary!" Bonnie yells and Stefan laughs from up front

"Oh you be quiet" I say and he laughs a little harder

"See even my brother is fine with my excellent driving" Damon says almost hitting a tree and swerving sharply

"Pay attention!" I scream and matt laughs now

"This is fun" he smiles

"See you guys are just Scaredy vamps" Damon smiles at us and we glare back

Soon he brakes sending Bonnie and I's faces into head rests

"This is it right?" Damon asks Bonnie and she nods

"There's Alice!" she squeals pointing to the porch and pushing past us to the door and jumping out running up the porch leaving us behind

"Bonnie" I roll my eyes and Stefan helps me out

"Oh now you don't want me hurt" I nudge him and he chuckles kissing me lightly and my anger melts away as soon as I see his oak eyes

"Come on love birds" Damon pushes us and I smile linking fingers with Stefan and he holds me close

"Hi" Alice waves eagerly at us and hugs me with a strong, cold, and hard embrace and I laugh hugging her back

"You too" she hugs Stefan and Damon along with Matt who are all stunned with her new sign of affection toward us

"Come inside" she links arm with bonnie and I pulling us inside the large, white, and well-proportioned three story home they had

"Oh wow" I laugh staring at the bright, wide and completely open room

"Yeah I know" Alice mutters, Everybody seemed at peace, Esme and Carlisle were reading a book together off to the side in the kitchen,

Edward and Bella were sitting on the bench of an amazing grand piano as a soft melody strummed through the large room as Edward's finger

floated over the keys and Bella was leaning on him,

Rosalie was flipping through channels as they flew by,

Emmet and Jasper were playing a quiet game of chess

"Oh hello Elena" Rosalie smiles walking over

"Hello" I smile back and see Stefan gazing at the piano the instrument he long ago quit after Katherine

"You play?" Edward smiles looking up at Stefan and Stefan grins sheepishly

"A bit" he nods and Edward motions him over and Emmet looks up at Damon

"Wanna play?" he arches an eyebrow

"Chess?" Damon laughs lightly

"Yep" Jasper challenges with a smirk and Damon walks over smoothly

"What about you?" Emmet smirks at Matt and he walks over also, Bonnie and Alice were chatting away lightly on the couch

"So how was your human life?" Rosalie laughs and I laugh lightly

"Hell" I nod

"Well I bet you were beautiful" she smiles

"I guess" I shrug lightly

"I bet you were too" I smirk and she nods

"Awesome" she hugs me and I laugh hugging back.

"I have an idea" Alice leads Me, Rose (Rosalie), Bella, and Bonnie into the kitchen

"What now?" Rose smiles

"Well what do you think rose?" she smiles

"Shopping?" she asks "

Yep!" Alice nods

"Okay" me and Bonnie agree

"Yay!" Alice screams excitedly

"I don't know" Bella says nervously

"What? Are you afraid we'll drink your blood?" I smile and she blushes with a smile my way

"No! It's just I hate shopping" she says quietly and we all gasp

"What?" Bonnie gasps

"I'll go!" Bella puts her hands up in surrender and Alice smiles

"Let's go" she bounces to the doorway and we follow.

After two hours in Port Angeles I'm practically carrying Bella on my side

"I'm sorry Elena" she smiles sheepishly

"No it's okay I was watching you and girl you need to learn to walk!" I laugh and she laughs with me

"I know!" she laughs,

This girl couldn't walk two feet without tripping it amazed me she wasn't living in a hospital

"Oh no Edward and the boys are going crazy" Alice laughs and we laugh with her and she leads us to Edward's Volvo she borrowed

I find out she's as crazy driver as Damon but Bonnie was at complete peace here.

"Were home!" Alice yells as we enter and I'm giving Bella a piggy back ride

"You are so light!" I laugh running to the kitchen

"Show off" she smiles

"Um ladies" I laugh watching Emmet and Damon wrestling with Jasper, Matt, Edward and Stefan cheering on the outside of it all

Bella laughs peeking over my head

"Girl stay still" I laugh and Alice, Rose, and Bonnie come in and laugh at the scene before us and we walk out

"Kick his ass!" I yell and Emmet smiles at me and Damon glares

"Bella what the-?" Edward smiles at us

"She is so light" I laugh

"Now can you get down without falling?" I tease her

"No" Edward smiles at me and I smile back

"I don't either" I laugh kneeling down and she jumps down and smacks my head playfully

"I should get you home" he says and they link fingers walking to the front as I walk back over to Stefan

"Should we leave?" I ask and he nods

"Bon we have to leave" I say and she frowns but nods

"C'mon Damon or we'll break your car" I threaten and he jumps to his feet smoothly

"Don't even try it" he growls and everybody laughs

"Bye" I hug Alice and Rose shivering a bit and walk with Bonnie to the front and we lean on the car waiting

"Where are we staying tonight?" I ask Stefan as he comes out

"I don't know yet but we have to get up arly in the morning" he smiles

"Why?" i narrow my eyes

"Because we have school" he smiles as my jaw drops open.

**Okay that was Chapter 2 you can see Rose and Bella are getting along with Elena :) Wll Chapter three back to school what happenss?? :) DOn't forget to review!!**

**~VDLovur13**


	3. First day of school!

**Yay!! Chapter 3 oh snap their starting schoo what's going to happen :D Thank you for my lovely reviews even if its only a few and the alerts, favorites I love you all!! **

**~Your author VDlovur13**

"Elena love wake up" Stefan shakes me from my slumber

"What?" my eyes flutter open and I gaze up at the ceiling of his Porsche

"I don't want to go to school" I whine

"C'mon big bad angel" he teases me about what I am and I glare his way

"You know I hate that and you know who's fault my murder was" I growl and he laughs and removes us from my _very_ comfortable position of sleep, I was laying on my back with my legs sprawled in front of me covering his gray leather seats with my arms folded on my stomach, Stefan had his back pressed up against the back of the seats with his head on my shoulder his dark hair falling around me it was adorable he also had his arm around my waist it was tight because were in the backseat of his car

"You're her look alike" he says referring to Katherine, placing his arms on each side of me in a push-up position hovering over me

"_You_ honey" I poke his stomach

"Were the one who pist her off" I smile

"She's dead you idiots" the door flies open to Matt leaning on the frame of the car

"You weren't in this argument" I smile

"Yes I wasn't but you two are so damn annoying" he pulls Stefan off me and we laugh

"What time is it?" I sit up

"Around I would say four in the morning" Stefan says

"Ugh and we have _school?"_ I ask in disgust

"Yes now get up angel" Matt smiles

"God you guys are annoying" I jump out of the car and they snicker at my vocabulary 'God'

"Where's bonnie?" I ask shooting glares at the Ferrari in front of me and run over to it pulling the door open to Bonnie curled in the back with Damon's leather jacket over her and her red curls covering her face with Damon asleep in the front and I shut the door's lightly

"Wanna hunt?" I stretch

"I already did so I'll just visit the Cullen's" Matt says and I nod

"What about you?" I smile at Stefan

"Sure before our dreadful day at school" he says melodramatically

"Well have fun- but not to much fun" Matt smirks as Stefan's arm encircles my waist

"Okay Matt go" I laugh.

After a couple hours of hunting we go back to his car to get ready, Me in my first outfit I saw him, a pale rose top and white linen shorts combo and him in his jeans, T-shirt and leather jacket combo

"Good enough to eat" he smiles linking our fingers and I grab my bag

"Ready for our first day of school?" Bonnie smiles

"No" I groan and she laughs hugging me her ginger curls coming to my nose

"Are you guys ready?" I look at the faces of Stefan, Bonnie, Damon, and Matt as they smile except for Damon

"Have I not made it clear I so didn't want this?" Damon asks with a sneer

"No you've made it completely clear" I smile and he grumbles

"Hi guys!" Alice comes into our little circle a little to excited

"Hey Alice" we say

"Well that's not smart" she smiles at my outfit

"Trust me you wouldn't believe the cold she's been through" Bonnie says and I look down sadly

"I drive" Damon smirks and me and Bonnie look up in horror

"Please no" I mouth to Alice and she giggles

"What's his driving?" she laughs

"Like yours but he talks" I whisper

"Be quiet Elena" I hear Damon mutter

"so I drive" he concludes and Matt forces Bonnie into the car as Stefan damn vampire strength practically drags me in

"Hold on I really should change it looks like it's going to rain" I say looking up at the storm clouds

"Two minutes" Damon says placing his glasses on and I scurry over to Stefan's car jumping in and pulling a pair of jeans on along with a pair of his sneakers I hope they don't get dirty, along with a raincoat this isn't going to turn out good I know it.

When we arrive, me and Bonnie are gasping because Damon almost hit three trees, four cars, and eight pedestrians and was going almost one eighty

"Get out" I push Stefan and he laughs stepping out along with Damon and Matt and I see girls ogling them

"C'mon" Bonnie jumps out pulling me with her and we feel men gazes on us it was just like fell's church I wonder what would happen if Caroline was here

"Hi guys" Bella and Edward walk over to us hands linked

"Hey guys" I smile

"Girls" Damon smirks over his shoulder at two girls who are gazing at the guys and look down quickly and I earn glares my way and bonnie also

"We'll escort you to the office" Edward smiles and I nod

"C'mon hot stuff" I pull Damon and Stefan by their shirts while they were teasing poor girls

"Sorry Elena" Stefan smiles wrapping his arms around me

"Yeah yeah whatever" I roll my eyes and Bella laughs.

After getting my schedule I get my first three classes with Bella while my lunch with all of them Somehow I end up with Damon in my two classes after lunch and history last with Bonnie, Stefan, and Matt all we needed was Caroline and Meredith and it would be like last year history.

"What's first bells?" I smile as were walking after we said our goodbye's and she laughs

"English" she smiles at my groan

"Eeeew" I say as we enter getting gawking gazes and whispers catching them easily they varied from:

"Who's the hot blonde with swan?" and "She's prettier than the hales" this was going to get crazy.

"So how's school been?" Damon walks up to us

"Horrid" I groan and Bella even Damon laughs

"How's your day been?" Bella asks him

"Almost made a group of girls faint" he nods

"Have you heard the whispers?" I smile

"Yes most of them are about the new hottie's and if my brother and I were available even you" he laughs.

After Bella and I say our goodbye's we head off to Trigonometry.

"Bella!" a girl calls and Bella turns to the food

"Want anything?" she asks and I shake my head

"Elena!" something hits my head

"Hey!" I turn to see a perky Alice holding a book in her hand

"Is that what you hit her with?" Bella laughs and Alice nods

"C'mon ladies" she pulls us to a table where Edward, Emmet, Damon, and Stefan are playing with their prop food while Rosalie was on the other side looking really annoyed and smiles up at me

"You guys are so stupid" Alice rolls her eyes

"Elena Duck!" Rosalie yells and my vampire senses kick in as I duck down a plate of pizza missing my pale hair thrown by Emmet aiming for Damon who's laughing hysterically and I smack his head and Stefan and Emmet laugh and I glare at Emmet who looks down but is still chuckling

"Do they always pick on blondes?" I ask Rosalie

"You wouldn't believe" she rolls her eyes as Bella arrives with a tray.

**Weeeell? Did it suck? Did it rock? Was it okay? What? What? What? Answer my question's with your fantastic reviewing and alerts, subscriptions all that crap and if i get some reviews i will give you my loyal readers some chapters :D and some pretty good ones too just one word REVIEW!!! **


	4. Surprise! Surprise!

**Here's Chapter 4 i was just so excited for it so read!!!:**

**~VDLovur13**

"What are you thinking about Lena?" Bonnie comes up behind me as I'm sitting in a soft patch of grass in the middle of a forest with my chin resting on my knees

"Fell's church" I smile softly and she moves my hair from my shoulder

"I know Lena that was our home I can see it must be hard for you" she gives me a warm smile

"I know even if she was a bitch Caroline was still a good friend Kindergarten Bonnie! A friendship since _Kindergarten_ and she just ruins it because of our stupid competitions" I squeeze my eyes shut laying my forehead on my knees

"And Meredith I miss her so much bon" I lean on her

"Me too Lena" she strokes my hair comfortingly

"Do you remember my sixteenth birthday slumber party how matt tried to crash it?" I smile and she laughs

"Yes and ended up falling out of the tree breaking his arm and you were the first to sign the cast" she laughs and we freeze as an unfamiliar smell inhabits our noses it wasn't the Cullen's.

**Ooooh Ciffie Who's the smell send me your guess and i'll tell you if your right or wrong :D Don't forget to review and all that good stuff!! Bye see ya for an awesome chapter 5 **

**~VDlovur13**


	5. The forest

**Well i gave you guys a long and eventful chapter 5 and i hope you enjoy it :)**

**~VDlovur13**

"Holy shit!: Bonnie jumps up pulling me across the clearing with her as a black monstrous animal that was a cross from a bear and wolf but a bit larger steps from the trees and a low growl escapes it's muzzle and I step forward calmly as a russet wolf a bit smaller, a silver wolf emerge and stand next to him and I step forward once more

"Elena" Bonnie whimpers quietly

"Shut up bonnie" I growl quietly as the wolves step forward exposing their sharp teeth clenched together

"My friend and I mean you no harm" I say soothingly

the russet wolf steps forward his gaze connecting with something behind me, he had dark, beautiful eyes that were sparkling right now and he had a sort of a lazy grin, his tail was wagging like crazy.

When I turn Bonnie has the look on her face and I turn back to the beautiful wolf who was now gone along with the others

"Expose yourselves" Bonnie says as a boy who has russet skin, black hair and dark eyes he was beautiful and huge probably bigger than Emmet and he had a well muscled torso that was exposed he was only in blue jeans and sneakers he also had a huge smirk

"Hello" I say quietly

"Who are you guys and why are you alone?" he asks us

"You were the wolf" Bonnie says walking up to me with a serious glint in her brown eyes

"How do you know?" he asks her

"Bonnie um _see's_ things" I giggle quietly and the boy turns back to me chuckling

"So your bonnie and you are?" he asks me

"I am Elena Gil- Salvatore" I extend my hand

"Jacob- Jacob Black" he shakes my hand his grip was warm and soft compare to my cold and bony grip

"Bonnie McCullough" Bonnie nods to Jacob and he turns back to her and they both smile and a cherry blush creeps over Bonnie's pale cheeks

"So Elena you never answered my question" he turns to me

"Oh I just came here to think and she followed me" I look down

"What did you do to me? I have sort of a um glow around her and something's connecting us" Bonnie turns to Jacob holding her hands in front of her eyes

"Oh um that's pretty hard to explain" he says awkwardly scratching his hair

"Explain" I say and we all sit.

After an explanation of how there were more werewolves than just Tyler Lockwood's family and that's what Jacob and his friend's were on the Quileute reservation and what bonnie asked him about was a procedure called Imprinting it's when a werewolf sees it's soul mate and happens like love at first sight he said it was like finding your other half.

But since Bonnie was so confused with Damon and Matt she didn't know what to do but I could tell she really liked Jacob he was pretty nice

"This is all so crazy" Bonnie sighs when he finished

"I'm sorry" he tells her quietly and she laughs aloud

"Why it isn't your fault" she smiles

"I know but I just feel a little slutty" he smiles and I laugh with her this time

"Elena? Bonnie?" Stefan comes into the clearing and I jump over to him

"Hey" I smile hugging him

"You scared me" he says squeezing me

"I'm sorry I was just thinking of home" I say into his jacket and he tips my chin up and kisses me passionately

"Your not having second thoughts right? Because if you want to go back" he says and I smile sadly

"No I like it here" I lean on him and he holds me tightly

"Are you sure?" he asks in my hair

"Stefan I'm fine" I laugh and he nods a bit suspicious ugh that boy was sometimes so stubborn to forget what should be forgotten!

"Um Stefan this is Jacob" I introduce them

"And Jacob this is Stefan my husband" I say

"Hello" Stefan says politely

"Hello" Jacob nods

"Um Stefan Jake imprinted on Bonnie" I giggle quietly as Stefan gives me a confused look.

After Jacob explaining the whole Imprinting Procedure Stefan just nods but I can tell by his green eye he's amused

"Oh that's quite interesting" Stefan says smiling

"We should get back to the Cullen's" Bonnie jumps up

"Um Bon I'm going to stay with Jake for a bit longer" I say and Stefan just stays put,

Bonnie and I were criss crossed while Jake had his legs sprawled in front of him and Stefan had his head in my lap with his hands folded on his chest

"Gosh Bon you're a bad soul mate" I tease her and Jake and Stefan snicker a bit and she falls back down

"Whatever" she rolls her eyes and smiles.

After we were all laughing about something that happened to one of Jake's friend's Bonnie gets the blank look once more

"Ugh go away Damon" she groans while Stefan and I exchange confused looks at the name

"What was that about?" I ask Bonnie

"I don't know how he did it but he found away to get inside my head he wanted me to meet with him tonight but I don't know why I thought he hated me, Stefan I hate your brother and your brother-in-law" she tells us and we laugh

"A lot of people do" Stefan laughs linking our fingers

"Hey Jake wanna go out with me tonight?" Bonnie asks with little courage and looking down while the blushing comes

"Um Stefan let's go hunt" I jump up letting his head fall and Jake laughs

"Nice Vampire speed" Jake teases and Stefan punches him playfully we were all now good friend's

"Why are we leaving?" Stefan whispers to me as were walking out hand in hand

"Because you idiot I think Bonnie would want some privacy while asking him out" I smack the back of his head

"I don't understand you" he smiles

"Well don't you think a girl would be nervous asking a guy out?" I stop putting my hands on my hips

"Did I make you nervous?" he smiles

"Oh very" I smile , the truth was he intimidated me

"No I could tell the night of the dance you were so jealous of Caroline" he smiles bringing back the night I first fell in love with him

"Well someone's cocky and I so was not! You were avoiding me I was being polite" I cross my arms

"Okay" he smiles

"Then later on you scare the hell out of me almost killing Tyler" I sigh

"Okay let's forget about that part" He uncrosses my arms putting them around his neck as he wraps his around my waist

"Sure and let's remember this part" I lean in and kiss him

"Now c'mon" he pulls me toward the forest

"Is that Stefan and Elena?" I hear Bella ask softly from afar

"Stop" I pull Stefan to a halt and he almost trips making me laugh aloud

"I think so" I hear Edward reply and in a second he's in front of us

"Hey" I smile as he gives me a friendly hug and Stefan is still glaring at the root that tripped him the _graceful_ vampire and Edward turns to me with a confused look and I giggle

"It tripped him" I smile and Edward laughs

"Stefan" I poke him and he looks up

"sorry" he smirks

"Where's Bella?" I ask Edward

"Oh follow me" he turns on his heel and we all run into a beautiful meadow with Bella sitting down

"Elena! Stefan!" she jumps up and hugs us

"Hey" I smile as she walks back over to Edward and they sit

"What are you guys doing here?" she smiles

"Oh um we were hunting" I nod leaving Jake out

"You know Elena I read minds" Edward smiles and I look down

"Oh Yeah" I mumble

"What did she leave out?" Bella asks

"They met Jake" he turns to her

"Isn't he the sweetest? Oh besides them" Bella smiles

"Yeah um he did something to Bonnie" I giggle

"Oh" Edward's eyes widen and he burst out laughing

"He imprinted" he giggles

"Oh my god he didn't" Bella smiles and I nod and we all start laughing

"Okay now we'll really go hunting see you guys later" I wave to them and they wave back as we run out

"Race ya" Stefan smirks

"GO!" I yell and we burst into the forest for our prey.

**Wooooo! Sooooo Jacob imprinted on Bonnie how are Matt and Damon going to take it??? Oooooh i can't wait!! Review! **

**~VDlovur13**


	6. Strange Calls

**Here's a requested Chapter 6 Enjoy it!**

~VDlovur13

"Stefan!" I hiss as I hear noises later on in the night at around midnight Stefan and I were in his Porsche listening to music and I heard noises outside luckily no one could hear us because of his tinted windows when we both look out the window we both gasp because Jake and Bonnie were outside kissing!

"Holy sh-" I start but Stefan covers my mouth

"Do you want them to hear us?" he hisses in my ear

"Oh yeah" I mumble into his palm

After they break apart Bonnie has the giddy look I felt after Stefan kissed me

"Bye" I hear her whisper and he hugs her

"Awe how cute!" I mouth to Stefan with a smile and he rolls his eyes

"Duck!" he pulls me down as they turn

"Elena! Stefan!" Bonnie calls out and we rise up slowly and with her fingers motions for us to come and we stumble out of the car

"What were you doing?" she asks us

"Okay Bon we weren't spying we just heard you guys and we saw it was you and yeah" I defend us and nudge Stefan

"Uh yeah" he says and Bonnie laughs

"I heard the music I just wanted to hear you two admit it" she smiles

"Um we'll go now" I turn

"Elena!" Matt runs down the sidewalk

"Oh good Bonnie and Stefan I found a house we could rent out" he smiles

"Oh show it to us Bonnie come by later" I say and she nods

"Come on" I push the guys down the sidewalk

"Bye Jake" I wave and he smiles waving back.

"Who was that?" Matt asks quietly as were walking down the sidewalk

"Jake" I say

"I see but like who was he?" he asks again

"Why?" I smile

"I don't know did he and bonnie like go out?" he asks awkwardly

"Yes Matthew Honeycutt I went out with a guy who wasn't you nor Damon" Bonnie says beside me making me jump

"Bonnie!" I hug her

"So?" I smile

"I'll tell you when there's no boys around" she smiles Damn boys.

"Hey Damon" I sigh as I'm sitting on the sidewalk waiting for the rest of the group to come back from the house

"Why are you out here?" he asks a bit suspiciously

"Waiting for Stefan where were you?" I ask

"No where" he smirks

"Damon Salvatore I have no more patience for you" I close my eyes leaning on the car

"Elena?" a voice asks and I look up confused and see Jake with his hands stuffed in his pockets of his jeans

"Oh hey Jake" I smile

"Hey um is Bonnie back yet?" he asks a bit anxious and I see Damon's head snap up at Bonnie's name

"Sorry not yet" I say sadly and he frowns

"Oh okay I'll come by tomorrow then" he says and I nod

"Bye" he waves to me

"Bye" I wave back

"who was that?" Damon sits next to me

"No one" I say and he smirks again

"Fine" he turns his head away

"I'll find out" he mumbles

**Oooooh are Matt and Damon suspicious?? Find out in chapter 7 P.S. They'll be more Cullens in the next chapter and BTW The cullens and Bella know about werewolves if you haven't figured it out :) Okay please Review!**


	7. Surprise!

**Do i still have readers? LOL well if i do enjoy!**

**VDLovur13**

When I wake up the sun is still behind the hills far away from rising so I check to see if Stefan is asleep which he is and get out of the car quietly without making a noise and run over to the Ferrari pulling Bonnie out.

"Elena?" she questions her voice full of sleep

"Yes now I need to her what happened with you and Jake" I whisper excitedly and she snaps out of her sleep

"Should we get the other girls?" I smile in the dark

"Sure" she nods and we race to the house.

When we arrive I knock on the door and Rose answers

"Hey" she smiles at us

"Hey Rose is Alice here but we need you too" I smile widely.

After finding Alice we run over to Bella's house where Edward is with her

"Should we like kick him out?" Rosalie asks and we all laugh a little to loud because in a second he's in front of us

"What are you guys doing here?" he asks us

"We need to see Bella" Alice says for us

"Why?" he narrows his eyes

"Girl business" she crosses her arms and he rolls his eyes and disappears when he comes back he has Bella on his back and she jumps down with a wide smile

"Hey guys" she hugs us

"Okay go now" Alice says to Edward and he pecks Bella and runs away.

After explaining how Jacob took Bonnie to a restaurant in Port Angeles and walked with her on the beach side Bonnie's phone rings Misery Business by Paramore and we glance at each other in horror

"Don't answer it" I whisper

"She'll keep calling you know Caroline" she says pulling her razor out

"Hello?" she answers and rolls her eyes

"I don't have time for your stupid games right now Caroline" she sighs

"What!?!" she exclaims

"What?" I exclaim

"is she staying long hang on we'll be there in a few days" she smiles widely hanging up

"Bonnie why the hell did Caroline call?" I grasp her shoulders forcing the answer out but she just smiles saying two words that made me as happy as her

"Meredith's home"

**Oooooh meredith's home what's going to happen when they go home?**

**VDLovur13**


	8. Explanations

**Hello my readers I want to apologize if anyone is confused with my writing but um Jake is cool with the Cullen's right now and I'm not really like following the books in this so yeah back to the story! But first I liked to say Hi to my best friend (Lexi) she has an awesome story for Vampire Kisses and a poem for twilight up so Check it out!**

Meredith? What! She was supposed to be in like Siberia with Alaric

"What do you mean Meredith's home!?!" I shake Bonnie's shoulders and she stumbles a bit

"What do you think smart one" she smacks my head

"I know what you mean but why??" I freak out but both of us have huge smiles plastered across our faces

"Meredith's home!" I hug her tightly.

"Stefan wake up! Meredith!" I jump into his Porsche slapping him awake

"What?" he flings up hitting my head and the roof of the car in the process

"Ow yeah um thanks" I smile rubbing my forehead

"Sorry" he smiles kissing me and damn him! He makes me forget about my news as I wrap my hands in his silky hair and he laughs pulling away

"You were saying?" he jumps into the front seat on the drivers side

"Um I forgot" I say smiling in a daze

"Something about Meredith" he smiles starting his car inserting a rise against CD starting Savior

"Oh yeah" I jump into the passengers seat

"Okay so you know how she was in Europe with Alaric?" I smile and he nods

"Well Bonnie and I were in the forest with Rose, Alice, and Bella and Bon's phone rings Caroline's ring tone at first we were scares but Bon somehow cooked up some courage to talk to the devil and Caroline told us Meredith's home!" I clap

"Wait in fell's church?" his eyes widen and I nod

"We have to go back home to see her!" I grasp his hands and this time he nods.

"So when are we headed back "home"?" Damon asks inserting air quotes around the word home the next day as were driving to school

"This weekend?" Bonnie begs she misses her as much as me

"I guess it's up to Stefan" my brow furrows

"Why?" Stefan speaks up

"Because Damon is sort of still crazy, Bonnie's too bubbly, Elena's too keen on you, I don't like to lead and you are basically the better leader of the group" Matt speaks up with a smile

"Hey I'm not Bubbly!" Bonnie glares at him and I snicker

"and I am the oldest!" Damon speaks

"Yeah you're the old man in the car full of the youngsters HA HA!" I ruffle Damon's hair from behind

"And I am not Keen on Stefan!" I glare with Bonnie

"At least he got one thing correct" Stefan smiles

"What?" we all say in unison

"I am the better leader of the group" he smiles wider

"Sure you are" I peck his cheek and grab my bag because we arrived.

"So let me get this straight you used to be popular along with Bonnie and this newly added Meredith character and found Stefan here as a challenge and was sucked into his dark history by sweet little Damon here and ended up being changed by their Ex Catherine who you all thought was dead and Elena killed her and died herself and came back from the dead by some Ghost's and woke up an angel and Stefan vanished and you were left with Damon who was acting um not himself and you found out he was being controlled by these "Kitsunes" or fox spirits and you guys defeated them and found out Elena had some kick ass Angel powers and You, Matt, and Damon went and saved Stefan and Meredith went to marry your history teacher after Caroline turned on all of you? Your vampire stories are So much cooler than our dumb old Volturi stories!" Alice smiles after we tell her and the Cullen's our story finally and explain why we have to go back to Fell's church for a bit

"Thanks I guess" I laugh

"But these Volturi we've never heard of them and lived in Volterra for a few years" Damon says half in thought

"They probably didn't want you too" Rosalie cracks a small smile they still didn't click that well

"Um yeah so would you guys want to come" Bonnie smiles

"Yeah Jasper if anything goes wrong you just use your powers to calm them down" I smile he cracks a small smile toward me

"If Jasper wants to we can go, I don't know about the rest of you" Alice smiles

"Esme and I have to stay and watch things here" Carlisle says sadly and I nod

"Emmet and I have to stop at Tanya's for a bit" Rose frowns

"I think Bella would like it and I think I would have to keep an I on this Caroline's thoughts" Edward smiles and I smile back

"You think Bella would like what?" Bella walks in dropping her bag on the couch and walking over to Edward

"To go to Fell's church with us" I smile

"Yeah I wanna go!" she smiles and I laugh

"So when are we leaving" Alice asks and I glance at Stefan and answer

"Next weekend"

**Soooooo? Did you like it?? Review!! **

**PS. **

**Lexi() was talking to me on the phone and stalling me from writing this chapter right now and right now she's making some really crazy noises i think the devil speaks for her!! **


	9. Meg

**I know it's been a while since I've put a chapter up for turn of events because 1. My computer crashed (Laaaaame) 2. Forgot about this story lol 3. I've been working on some other stories (Check em out)5. I honestly thought no one read this story anymore and 5. I suffered a terrible break up wit my ex :P (Life would be better if Damon, Stefan, and Edward were just REAL!) Anyways I'm back for this story ^-^ xDDDDDDD **

* * *

"The next time I see Caroline I'm going to rip her to _shreds_!" I growl the next morning after coming home from hunting to find Damon, Stefan, and Matt leaning against the Ferrari

"Ooooh why?" Matt's eyes widen

"She made up the Meredith coming home story to reunite me, her, and Bonnie" I cross my arms over my chest "Harsh" Damon nods, "I love it" he smirks.

"Shut up Damon" I snarl and his smirk widens

"Why should I?" he steps forth

"Because I'm not in the mood for your games today" I step forward with my lips curled up revealing my teeth and Stefan grabs my hand and Damon takes a tiny step back in surprise.

"Elena calm down love" Stefan spins me around and gazes into my eyes blocking my vision of red with his soulful oak eyes

"Wait, I want to hear what she has to say" Damon's humor fades and his face turns cold and expressionless as I meet his eyes

"Do you?" I growl and in a split second my hands are around his throat tight and forceful and with impressive force I slam him into a nearby tree and his dark eyes remain expressionless, and as I was possibly on the verge of ripping Damon's throat out, a blast of power from the woods sends Me, Matt, Stefan, and Damon stumbling.

"What the hell" I whisper stepping into the thick vegetation not caring if Damon or Stefan followed.

"Elena" Stefan touches my shoulder as were close to the source and smiles proudly, probably at the realization I could've killed his brother and I return it entwining our hands as Damon steps ahead of us near a clearing surrounded by trees.

"Whoa" Damon's eyes widen before a smirk curls around his lips at the sight before us.

We found the source of the power to be a girl. She was adorable yet gorgeous. She had very short hair like a guy haircut would be but with side bangs. It was a deep ebony, the colors of Stefan and Damon's hair but hers was choppy and sticking up everywhere, it reminded me of Alice's hair but hers had scarlet tips enhancing her pale skin making it look as if it were slightly glowing and her eyes were covered while dark eyelashes brushed her high cheek bones.

What surprised me was all of her piercing's, she had a lip ring, studs where her dimples are, a nose stud, eye brow stud, and studs all the way up her right ear. She wore a scarlet thick strap tank top with dark blue skinny jeans and black high tops. She was in an interesting position, she was in a hand stand with both legs were curved out.

"Hello?" I speak up shattering the peace and her eyes fly open to reveal a set of gorgeous gray eyes rimmed in teal and blue splashes near the iris's

"Oh" she squeaks and gracefully lowers herself to her feet "I didn't know I had company" she smiles brushing her now teal tips to the side of her face as her blazing gray eyes turn a soft soothing green.

"Oh no, were sorry" I smile as she pulls a leather jacket on

"I'm Meg" she extends her hand pulling a shoulder bag on "Katherine?" she whispers taking a real look at me and her eyes widen and she takes a step back

"No, I'm Elena" I tell her quickly "Long time no see Megan" Damon calls behind us and we turn to find Damon lounging as gracefully as a cat against a tree, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Didn't I leave you hand cuffed in Venice Damon?" she smirks at him "I _am _a vampire dear, you should have known I could have broken through those childish toys easily" he flashes her a dazzling smile.

"But it did humor me that you splashed them with holy water" his smirk widens "Do you remember me Stefan?" she throws a dazzling smile my husband's way.

"Megan? The servant girl?" his eyes crinkle in confusion

"Bingo!" she smiles

"So if your not Katherine, who are you?" she asks stepping forth and wiping white and teal hair from her face.

"I'm Elena" I giggle at her face when I say it, she looked like Alice who got Bella to go with her on a shopping trip by Bella's will. (**AN: Imagine that! LOLOL!) **

"Hi Elena" she smiles again "So where are you guys crashing?" she asks stretching for a second

"We'll show you" I smile and we start heading back as Meg and I start talking.

"So why do your eyes and hair change color?" I gaze at her Baby blue and sea green streaked hair and violet/blue eyes and she giggles

"I don't really know, but isn't it awesome!" she grabs my arm and we laugh again, she was so energetic and I loved it.

"So Meg how long have you been here?" Damon asks as I entwine my hand with Stefan who was lost in thought but smiles pecking my lips "Um like 27 years" she smiles

"Don't you even dare try to flirt with me, the last time that happened I woke up a vampire and you ended up tied to the bed with only a hand towel for clothing" Meg smirks proudly and sends a wink my way and I giggle quietly.

"And I was sent to jail for disturbing the peace" he smiles and we all laugh.

"Where's Matt and Bonnie?" I walk back to Meg, Damon, and Stefan after checking the Ferrari and Porsche and both Matt and Bonnie were gone

"Maybe they went to the Cullen's" Stefan suggests

"Or _school_" Damon spats the word

"Well I'll leave you freedom fighters to your priorities" Meg smiles "I'll see ya'll later" she waves to us before disappearing "She seems fun" I smile "She's very fun" Damon smirks and Stefan and I roll our eyes at his double meaning.

**I probably won't be frequently posting for this story because i have a HUGE project due in a couple weeks and my friends are mad at each other and my friend and i are stuck in the middle and i'm just like UUUGH! LOL well anyway plz review! xDDDD**


	10. Confusion

**Hello Readers (If I still have any) I'm back! Yes I know it's been a while since... March? Right? Yup well I'm going to be frequently posting for this story and more. I left off with Meg right? Yeah oh she's going to be a fun addition :D well anyway read on!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing ):

* * *

**

Elena's POV:

"Do you guys know where Bonnie or Matt are?" I asked checking the Porsche and Ferrari. Nothing. Damon and Stefan each glanced at each other than I and shook their heads, I gulped.

After calling Bonnie's cell phone multiple times, _still _no answer. Matt came back and his excuse was he went hunting. He didn't know where Bonnie went either.

"She's a vampire, not much can hurt her she's probably out for a walk" Damon suggested

"Guys, I'm not leaving until she comes back" I stated standing my ground.

"Elena-" Stefan was saying touching my shoulder lightly but I cut him off and jerk my shoulder away from his grasp.

"No Stefan, she's my best friend and I'm not going anywhere until she's back" The guys all nodded knowing I wasn't giving in any time soon, or ever.

"Sure you'll be fine alone?" Stefan laced our fingers as they were about to leave for school, they were going so we all didn't raise the towns suspicions by missing a lot. Especially with Bonnie and I gone, Stefan was uneasy about leaving me alone with Bonnie's mysterious disappearance.

"Yes, I'll be fine, Go or you'll be late" I teased and he rolled his eyes pecking my lips softly and Matt pulls him to the Ferrari, I leaned against the Porsche and decided to go for a walk a couple hours later. Maybe I'd find Megan again. I was walking in the forest when I heard a twig crack and leaves shuffling. I wasn't scared though I kept a calm facade.

"Elena" a voice whispered and giggled, I glanced around frantically. Maybe this wasn't the smartest Idea.

The wind shifted my hair a bit and tickled my ear. Again my name was whispered in my ear. I crossed my arms over my chest tightly and glanced around and found: Trees.

"Stop that" I hissed as My name was whispered once more, the giggling continued. Whipping my neck around at a speed that could shatter a humans neck I glanced around everywhere. Unlike the Cullen's we weren't marble hard and ice cold, our skin was soft. I stepped back a few feet and gasped It felt like a hand grasping my ankle but when I looked down it was only a weed.

I ran away this time , Things felt like they were reaching out to me, Trying to harm or grab me. It was frightening and reminded me of the time I was looking for Matt in the forest when Damon was being controlled by a malach and the Kitsune twins Misao, and Shinichi everything was trying to harm me in that vegetation and it was absolutely terrifying.

I Shrieked as I tripped over something, something with wild ginger curls and almost translucent skin curled into a ball. Bonnie! I crawled over to her tiny form and unfolded her, she had blood dripping from her mouth, human blood. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was even. She had fed on human blood oh no.

"Bonnie" I whispered shaking her, she mumbled something unintelligible.

"Bonnie!" I hissed shaking her a bit harder, her eyes fluttered open finally.

"Elena?" she whispered looking up at me

"Yes" I smiled and nodded

"Where am I?" she glanced around, her tongue darted out and skimmed her lips

"What happened?" she squeaked

" I don't know" I whispered truthfully.

"C'mon" I grunted lifting her to her feet "Let's get back to the cars and you can tell me there" I smiled, but froze as more twigs cracked and a sickening snarl came from a cluster of oak trees. I shielded Bonnie with my own body and growled myself, it was now starting to rain and Bonnie was sobbing.

The wind picked up and thrashed my hair around my face, it hurt slightly but I ignored the pain.

"Bonnie. Run" I whispered

"No Elena I'm not leaving you!" She cried out

"_Run!_" I yelled and she jumped and ran. I backed myself into a tree as those monstrous wolves from last time stepped from the trees. There was three of them, a large russet colored wolf, a large chocolate brown wolf, and a large dark gray wolf.

"Goodbye Bonnie" I whispered and ran away. They chased after me to a cliff side cornering me on a cliff. I remembered now that I was no longer a vampire, I'm an angel I think I can die here.

"I love you Stefan" I whispered as tears burned my eyes and basically I think my life flashed before my eyes. Memories of Stefan and I together, Damon and I's adventures, Meredith, Bonnie and I's adventures in trying to claim Stefan for me. Then I jumped.

* * *

Stefan's POV:

Laughing and talking with the Cullen's in the parking lot after school is where we find Bonnie breathing heavily leaning against Damon's Ferrari, I shoved my book into Damon's chest and ran over to her.

"Bonnie what's wrong?" I grabbed her arms gently

"Elena" she gasped out "In trouble. Forest. Go!" she choked out

"What's wrong with Elena?" I asked frantically, everyone was behind me in a second

"We were in the forest and s-she told me to go! I think she's in trouble she never came back!" Bonnie cried, her cries turned to sobs, Damon took her from my arms and held her. I looked up and into the pouring rain.

"I'm going to look for her" I sprint away before anyone can disagree. Her scent was washed away by the pouring rain, I wandered the forest for any trace of her, Damon eventually caught up with me.

"Dammit!" I hissed punching a tree over. The sound crashed against the tree tops. Where was she?

* * *

**Review and Alert Please :D **


End file.
